Most accessory storage containers for firearms do not have the capability to readily mount and dismount from a firearm. There have been components of firearms, such as butt stock, and pistol grip assemblies that have contained internal storage compartments. However these compartments are not readily removable from the firearm for separate portability. Additionally these containers if removed from the firearm will generally render the firearm unserviceable. Most accessory devices that attach to a firearm rail use various forms of clamping mechanisms to attach, and generally require the use of tools. Additionally these accessories, whether they are storage containers or associated devices are unable to assume a pre-defined shape of a standalone configuration where the attachment mechanism is not readily apparent. A storage container of a pre-defined shape with a hidden attachment apparatus for mounting to firearm accessory rail has been lacking from prior art.
Within the field of firearms there have been various accessories which can be mounted to specific firearms. Most of these systems use locking and clamping devices that either require the use of tools, are difficult or impossible to attach or detach with one hand, or have firearm specific interfaces.
Other prior art documents also present very different attachment methodology or are specific to firearms that do not have a standard rail mount, and cannot alternate from a pre-defined shape to a mounted configuration:
U.S. Pub. No. US 2005/0246936 A1 to Ira M. Kay (Filed Apr. 1, 2004) discloses a flashlight assembly with a pre-defined shape that has extendable and retractable lateral members for attachment to a guide. A positive lateral member locking device in the extended position is not provided, nor is a dovetail track for the lateral members to travel through that gives maximum stability to the lateral members through maximum engagement. Additionally the use of the housing assembly is only in combination with components consistent with an illumination device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,137 to James W. Teetzel (Dec. 17, 1996) discloses a mounting interface that is attached to a firearm that in turn becomes the mounting rail for an accessory with a non-standard mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,967 to Woodman et al. (Jul. 11, 1995) discloses a dedicated illumination device that is specific to a proprietary closed rail design. This device cannot mount to various firearms using a standard rail mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,226 to Thomas Allen Cummings (May 20, 2003) discloses a mount that can be attached to a shotgun, which in turn can act as a mounting clamp for a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,489 to Fanelli et al. (Aug. 24, 1999) discloses a firearm mount that can attach to standard rail mount using hand tightened thumbnuts, so that it can receive a device that itself has a rail attachment mount as either part of the device, or as an intermediary component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,346 to Lazzarini et al. (Mar. 17, 1998) discloses a mount that can be attached to a shotgun component through modification to the host firearm, and then it in turn can receive a handheld flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,901 to Solinsky et al. (Jun. 10, 2003) discloses a flashlight with a deployed rail mount that is a part of the unit; which cannot be hidden from view.
A storage container with a hidden integral mounting apparatus that can transition between an independent device and a device mounted to a firearm or other device has largely been unaddressed heretofore.